For once
by Aerin35
Summary: Just for once, I would like to have someone watching my back. But here I am, watching YOUR back covered in black and red from afar, while you look at your homevillage burning. Manga Spoiler, One-shot/ficclet, canon storyline.


**Title **: For once

**Characters** : Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Team Hawk.

**Rating** : K

**Warnings** : Manga spoiler, Sakura's POV.

**Disclaimer** : The characters and events belongs to Mr Kishimoto.

_This is my first try in english, which is not my native langage, so please forgive any mistakes/bad grammar. Just point it out, I'll fix it. This story was created for the SasuSaku FC on NarutoForum, who are wonderful, sweet and talented peoples. Thank you so much for sharing so much SasuSaku awesomeness everyday !_

* * *

_For once, watch my back..._

But there's no one to watch my back this time. Naruto is out of my reach; Lee has his own battle to fight and you...

You are one of them.

You're the intruder.

Black and red were always your colors, right? But still... You went that far?

Why? And I thought I could understand more about you now...

And I'm tired, angry and frightened, I hate being so weak and confused once again...

All because of you.

No one understands really what's going on. Everyone run, fight or die, in a blur of blood and fury. Akatsuki is in Konoha.

And I know why. But you? How do you fit in that scheme?

You don't know I'm here, or you don't need to notice me, I'm no threat to you and your team. You watch the fight from afar; waiting for something I guess, calm and stone cold face to your former home burning.

And I'm petrified. _Uselessannoyingweakpetrified… _I taste the metal on my lips, stoping me from biting it deeper.

I saw you while I was running to join my assigned area, just in time to hide from your unmistakable eyes. And since then, I can't decide what to do.

A cry of pain near my back finally tears my eyes from you. An anonymous enemy against a civilian. A useless civilian; would say Danzou.

A human being, my heart shouts while running to them, forgetting right there my own turmoil. I'm once again an almost perfect tool, a kunoichi protecting her homeland without emotions or hesitations.

_Almost_.

I'm not hiding anymore.

There's not even a fight, this guy is just scum from Akatsuki, no real threatening fighting skills at all. They're just here to create the necessary confusion to allow the real Akastuki members to find Naruto.

Once the nin is out, I scan quickly my patient's state. Young female in her early twenties, no life threatening injuries, no need to use chakra on this, a normal procedure should...

**"Sakura."**

I froze for a second, my breath hitching in my throat. I refuse to acknowledge him for a short while.

Mechanically, my hands finish tending to the woman's wound, while a million of thoughts assault my brain.

Here. All better. Time to face reality…

I take my time to assess them, while turning slowly to him. This way I'm sure that the woman has enough time to clear off the scene.

A pretty and arrogant looking girl, a strange guy with a giant and familiar sword, and a... Kid?

At least I have time to compose myself this time.

**"Sasuke-kun."**

**"We need to talk."**

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at that. So much for the stoic kunoichi... Since when Sasuke Uchiha needs to talk to Sakura Haruno ?

I would take my time to ponder on this, but with a perfect bad timing, all hell broke loose just right to me, and I jump reflexively out of the way. The deafening explosion blurs everything around me.

I'm roughly grabbed in the air a second later, by no one else than the Uchiha himself.

Confused and dumb from the blow, I can't figure where we land together. I don't know if I should be fuming, crying or laughing at his protective reflex toward me.

I don't hear anything from what he's trying to say, only the hiss in my ears consequently to the crashing sound, but I don't really care for now.

I watch dumbly his lips moving, his eyebrows furrowed, and this crease between his eyes… His scheme, the worried tone I can't hear in his voice, Akatsuki, Naruto being so far when I have him just there, crouched in a protective stance around me… It doesn't matter right now.

All that matter is our _intertwined_ fingers, and how he doesn't let go.

...

* * *

**AN :** _A random thought of "what if they met in Konoha, while the Akatsuki attacks ?" and the result... _


End file.
